Battle of love
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: Sirius has had a daughter that he never knew about... but will she be able to help save him, so he can find out? It all begins when her mother dies of illness...
1. Running into the sunset

Okay, this is going to be my second HP fict. Hopefully it will work out better than my first one. The plot should be good, so stay tuned to find out more!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna Serina Dinsmore Black finished throwing the last of her things into a duffle bag she'd found at the bottom of her stuffed to the max closet, and slung the bag over her sholder after pulling on a light jacket.

Just two days ago, her mother had passed away, leaving her completely parentless. Talk had been going around that she was to be sent to her aunt and uncle's home, but she had no desire to live with such cold, cruel, creatures as the Malfoys. Even though her mother and father had never been married, she was still concidered their niece.

Slipping on her best sneakers, she opened her bedroom door, and stepped out, prepared to walk for a long while, or at least until she found a place to stay. Just maybe her father was still alive, though he'd have no idea about her being his daughter if he was. From snippets of conversation, she'd heard that he was an excaped convict from the wizarding prison Azkaban, put in jail in the first place because he'd comitted mass murder in front of muggles. Alanna couldn't believe her father would do such a thing, even though she'd never met him to guess if he would've or not.

She was almost out the front door, when some kind of bird swooped down and dropped a letter in her hands, before zooming away.

Shocked, she looked down at the neat emerald scrawl on the parchment. Yup, it was addressed to her alright, only it didn't include the last name she was forced to go by, but her true last name.

Quickly, she ripped open the letter, and scanned quickly over what it said:

_Dear Alanna,_

_I've heard about your mother's death, and I send my deepest apologies. If you are in need of a place to go, below is a map, and the address of your father's home. Do not let anyone get a hold of the map. It is very important._

Drawn neatly below the letter was, as the annonomus person had said, a map, and the address of the place she was to go to. 12 Grimuald Place. Now, why did that sound familiar?

Shrugging, she tucked the letter/map into her jacket pocket, and started in the direction the map showed her. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous though. She might possibly get the chance to see her father for the first time in her life...


	2. Grimuald Place

Okay. I'm bored and pissed, so I decided to calm my nerves by adding the next chapter. You better like this! No... I'm serious. I'm not afraid to kick some virtual ass if you're not kind, or at least trying to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost daylight when Alana found the correct building. If you just gave it a sideways glance, or didn't have a magical eye, then you wouldn't be able to tell that 12 Grimauld Place was an exisiting building.

Hesitantly, she climed the crumbling stairs, and rapped on the door, hoping she was already expected, and that she wasn't waking anyone up. For a moment, she thought no one was going to answer, until the door was swung open by a middle aged man, with slightly graying hair, not much older than Alana's own mother. He looked rather worse for wear, in worn wizards robes, and bags under his eyes.

"Hello, is this 12 Griumauld Place?" Alana asked quietly, not one to normally feel so shy around a stranger.

"Yes it is. You must be the guest Dumbledor told us about. He didn't say a whole lot, but come ahead in." He welcomed, and Alana followed, at ease once more.

As she looked around, she noticed it was rather quiet, though, she didn't expect really anyone to be up yet, if there was even any other people in this surprisingly large, desolate looking home.

"Please, have a seat." The man who'd opened the door for her gestured to a slightly moth eaten arm chair.

"Thank you. It must be odd to have someone you don't even know just show up on your doorstep, and having to trust that they're the person that you were warned was comming. After all, who is Dumbledor?" Alana questioned, as she plopped down into the armchair.

"My, you certainly are talkitve. Just like your father. Dumbledor is the one who sent you the directions, and so much more I'll explain later on." He replied, as he sat down on a sofa across from her.

"Wait... You know my father? You must be..." Alana scowled as she tried to remember everything her mother had told her about her father's closest friends, refered to as the Maurauders while they were in school. "You're Remus Lupin. One of my father's best friends. Mother told me all about you guys."

Remus smiled, at the mention of the Mauraders, something that hadn't been brought up in years. And to think that Juliet hadn't kept that secret from her daughter. Just like she'd kept Alana a secret from Sirius. He died not knowing that he actually had a child, and Remus himself had only just found out the previous night when Dumbledor warned that she needed a place to stay, and would be comming.

"You guess correctly. Your father was a good man, who put up with a lot he hadn't needed to." Remus praised calmly, as he studied Alana. She had the same sharp features, and pale blue, dancing eyes, as her father, but her hair was wavy, though still dark. She was tall, and muscled, obviously someone athletic. He wouldn't be surprised if her phone was constantly ringing off the hook, with boys trying to get a date.

"What do you mean, my father _was_ a good man?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of what she would hear.

"Well your father died at the end of last year. It was very tragic, but for a noble cause. A lot of people will miss him." Remus told her sadly.

Alana sat silently for a moment, trying to process the information. At last she forced herself to ask, "How did my father die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You have a right to know, so I don't mind telling you in the least bit. First of all, I take it you know who Voldemort is."

"Of corse. Mother always kept me informed on his doings, even though I don't like to have contact with the magical world. I've been attending a muggle private school since I was in kindergarden. I'm now in high school."

"I see. Does that mean you'd rather not hear about your father since his death has a lot to do with magic?" Remus asked, trying hard to keep the sarcasim out of his voice. She shouldn't be ashamed of her heritage, even if her father was a wrongly accused convict.

"Of corse I still want to know to know! " She almost shouted.

"Alright then..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies! That's all for now! I'm still a bit pissed, but it's all good, right? Remember, RR!


	3. Introductions

Okay, thanks to everyone who replied to my last chapter. I don't think I've ever had so many replies! Ha ha! Well, luckily, I'm in a bit of a better mood today, so this chappie may be even beter than the last, but no promises!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus explained to Alana, about how her father had died in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, fighting to protect Harry, who was his godson, though no relative of hers, and against the death eaters Voldemort had fighting against the Order, of whic he also explained to her about. The whole time, she sat silently listening, keeping steady eye contact; an ability she had most definatly not inherited from her father.

"I want to be in the Order." She announced, as soon as everything had been fully explained. "I want to take my father's place, in a good cause that he put his life on the line for."

"Alana, there are only adults in the Order. And, you don't know how to use any magic you no doubt have. There's no way you could possibly be able to protect yourself in a dangerous mission." Remus replied.

"Who said I wasn't of some use to the order? I can go on simple, undercover missions, where I couldn't possibly face extreme danger. Now, I don't tell many people about this, but I can turn into a dog at will. I find it very useful when I need to make quick escapes." Alana explained.

"How is it possible for you to turn into a dog, when you don't even know how to use magic to make yourself able to do so?" Remus asked, wondering if it were truly possible for a parent's animungi to be passed to their offspring.

"I don't know how it's possible. It's just something I've been able to do all my life." She told him, and before anything else could be said, there suddenly appeared a shaggy black dog in the place where Alana had been previously standing.

Remus put his hand to his mouth in shock. In all the years he had been alive, he'd never known it possible for someone to become an animungi without using spells to do so, and if Alana was correct about attending muggle school her whole life, than this was the case.

Alana gave a bark/laugh at Remus's expression, before morfing back into her human form once more. "See, I told you I can make quick escapes if I need to." She exclaimed proudly.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Just like Sirius, Alana had the need to show off her abilites, and to prove herself in moments of disbelief. If she couldn't find the proof, than no doubt she'd have a plan B to revert to.

"Fine, I'll talk it over with the rest of the Order. If you'd like to go put your things away, there should be a clean, and availble room at the end of the hallway to the right, on the second floor." He gave in, and Alana gave him a hug, before skipping off.

For the next few weeks, several people were in and out of the house, some would stay for a few days, and others for an hour or so. But never did any of them mention the Order to Alana, even if they were polite to her. Who wouldn't be polite if the father you never got to know had passed away?

It was starting to get very lonely, sitting around, and watching wizard television, and sometimes exploring the huge house, with no one her age to do so with, or to even talk with over the telephone. Then, the Weasleys came. They were an amusing family. Cheerful, and every last one with flaming red hair. However, only two of the kids showed up, but it was enough for Alana.

"Hello, who are you?" The tall, and lanky boy, asked her on the night of their arival.

"My name is Alana Black. Daughter of Juliet Dinsmore and the late Sirius Black." She introuduced herself. "Who are you?"

"Woa! I didn't know Sirius had a daughter! Are you sure he's even your father?"

"Yes. You can ask Dumbledor if you must." She told him confindantly. "Now who are you?"

"R-Ron Weasley." He stuttered. Obviously intemedated. Alana tended to have that effect on people when she first met them, but if they were brave enough to stick around, they'd find out she was good at heart.

"Nice to meet you Ron. I've been so bored without someone my age to talk to, if you know what I mean." Alana couldn't help but grin. She had yet another guy...on purpose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! That's it for chapter whatever this is. RR, and you get 20 points to whatever house you say you're in. And, if you read any of Widow Dracula's works, then 100 points to you!


	4. Chess, anyone?

I'm not getting many reviews, which is making me very sad, but what do you all care. As long as I'm supplying with you with a good story, then all is well. Well, here you go... the fourth chapter to Battle of Love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, while Alana was playing chess with Ron, while Ginny watched, everyone's favorite wizard twins stopped into Grimuald Place. They weren't much older than Ron, but by the way they acted, she thought they were much younger. And they had only just walked in the front door.

"Hullo there. That your girlfriend Ronald?" One of them teased, and Ron turned a deep crimson, of which Alana saw often when she was the one making him mad.

"No, this is just Sirius's long lost daughter, Alana, Fred." He replied truthfully, hoping to shock his brothers.

"Fat chance little brother. We all know perfectly well that Sirius never married, and besides, he'd certainly have known by now if he had a child." the other twin grinned.

This time, it was Alana who blushed. She didn't feel comfortable with the fact that she was born out of wedlock, and especially didn't like two strangers pointing it out.

"See what you did George! You've embarassed her! It's not her falt her mother kept her a secret all these years!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"You mean he really did have a child all these years? This is the story of the ages!" Fred stated, as he looked Alana up and down, to find evidence that this was true.

He did have to admit that she looked a lot like her father. The mischievious glint in her blue eyes, her mussed black hair, and sharp features. Yet she seemed to have other qualities, ones that made her more independent and intellegent.

"I'm glad to hear that you think so. But I'd apreciate it if you'd keep this a secret. Who knows what kind of danger I might be in if anyone were to find out that I was the child of an escaped convict from Azkaban." Alana requested, after she realised that Fred might actually go try to get this printed in the newspaper or something.

The grins that were on the twins' faces fell imediately, but they seemed to understand that it was no laughing matter. Sirius had never had his name cleared before he died, so anything could happen.

Suddenly, there was an ackward silence, until Fred looked at the chess set with which Alana and Ron were using.

"I bet I can beat you at chess dear Alana. We all know that Ron isn't near enough of a challange, even for against a beginner." Fred boasted.

"Then how come he's beat me before?" George questioned, with mock hurt.

"You don't count, dear brother of mine." Fred answered calmly, still eyeing the chess board, as if planning the whole game out in his head.

George gave his twin a dirty look, even though he knew that Fred could care less, once he was concocting a plan in that pea sized brain of his. But really, he shouldn't make rude remarks about his brother's brain, since he'd gotten the same test scores as him in all the school exams.

"Okay, well if you think you're so great, you just sit down and play me." Alana reqested haughtily, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Gladly. If you'll please move Ronykins?"

Ron reluctantly slid out of his seat, so that Fred could sit down, and went to stand over by George, who was still comparing his intellegence to everyone elses.

Alana ended up beating Fred, though everyone expected and hoped for her to, but she almost lost on purpose to please the coniving red head. Why she cared so much about pleasing him already, she didn't know.

Not too much longer after that, the person that Alana had been most anxious to meet, after being told so many stories with him in all of them, arrived at Grimuald Place.

He looked rather worse for wear, but happy all the same to be back at a familiar place. Still Alana couldn't help wonder that if beneath the polite smile, sadness and grief lurked, eating at his sole, as the grief for her mother sometimes did her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, I hope that was good. I tried to add some hummor to it, so I hope you liked it. I'm totally open to suggestions, so please R&R!!!!


End file.
